


Under Open Skies (Perhaps We Can Heal)

by IronDadAndHisSpiderson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Has A PTSD Service Dog, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Clint Barton's Farm, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Moose is his service dog, Nightmares, POV Clint Barton, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadAndHisSpiderson/pseuds/IronDadAndHisSpiderson
Summary: The Avengers decide to take a well-earned vacation, but Clint and Bucky take the chance to find some peace and quiet at Clint's farm. They take the all kids and head out to the farm together. Perhaps under the open skies, love and healing can flourish.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Under Open Skies (Perhaps We Can Heal)

"We are taking an Avengers vacation!" Tony announced as he bounded into the kitchen with far too much energy for the time of morning. Clint sighed and poured the rest of the coffee in the pot into his favorite Hawkeye mug, then took a giant swig, burning his tongue in the process. "Two full weeks, free of responsibilities, away from the city!" Tony continued excitedly, "No aliens, no paperwork, no training, just relaxation!"

"What about Morgan?" Steve asked, looking up from where he was filling out a form on his StarkPad while eating a bagel simultaneously. Tony froze, the excitement fading from his face slightly. 

"I can take Morgan to the farm," Clint suggested, an idea forming in his mind as he spoke, "I wanna pick up the kids from Katie-Kate's anyway, I haven't seen them in a little while. It's been too long since I've had a quiet weekend at the farm with them. I can take Morgan, Cassie, and even Peter if you want." Tony's grin returned in full-force at that suggestion.

"Perfect!" Tony exclaimed, "We'll send the kids with Legolas to the farm and the adults can go and party somewhere!" Clint grinned - it actually sounded like a pretty good idea if he was being honest. A week at the farm with all the kids, while the rest of the Avengers got some time to relax in their own ways.

"Because sending Clint and a bunch of kids to a farm unsupervised is such a great idea," Natasha said sarcastically, walking into the kitchen and ruffling Clint's hair as she passed him to get to the fridge. Clint didn't bother to protest the light-hearted jab; he knew that Natasha was right. Why is Nat always right? Clint wondered absently, furrowing his brow as he thought about it.

"Moose and I could go with them," Barnes spoke up from the corner of the kitchen, where he was sitting on the counter, nursing a coffee of his own. At the mention of his name, Barnes' service dog perked up. Barnes set down his coffee cup, then dropped off the counter to pet Moose.

"So, basically Moose would be babysitting two Avengers and like five or six kids? Natasha said.

"Hey!" Barnes protested, a playful smirk coloring his features, "I don't need babysitting!"

"That's literally why we got Moose," Natasha deadpanned, "He's your full-time, paid babysitter, James." Barnes shook his head, smiling fondly.

"I don't know what they're talking about, do you?" Barnes asked Moose, sitting down next to him. Moose woofed happily and licked a stripe up Barnes' cheek. Clint felt a smile slide onto his face unbidden as he watched Barnes pull Moose into a hug, burying his face in the thick fur. Natasha appeared at Clint's side and bumped their shoulders together gently, giving Clint a knowing look.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Scott piped up from where he was sitting at the dining room table doing a crossword puzzle, "The only problem is: what if somebody finds out all the Avengers are out of New York and takes advantage of that? Or if they go after the kids at the farm. I'm not letting Cassie get hurt because of my mistakes." Clint took another sip of his coffee, then answered.

"I mean, not to sound arrogant or anything, but my place is incredibly safe," Clint said, "I've got a top notch security system, and it's in the middle of nowhere. The kids will be just as safe as if they were here in the tower. Besides, it sounds like there will be two Avengers to keep an eye on them."

"Quick question," Peter piped up, drawing everyone's attention to where he was sitting near the doorway on the ceiling, "Do I count as a kid or an Avenger? 'Cause, like, I'm kinda both."

"You're welcome at the farm anytime," Clint said, "But no offense taken if you don't wanna hang out with the cool crowd." Barnes snorted loudly. He was still sitting on the floor with Moose, and grinned mischievously.

"I thought the cool crowd was Stevie and I," Barnes said, "We are the only ones who've been iced, after all..." Steve balled up his napkin and lobbed it at Barnes, who batted it out of the air, smirking.

"Seriously, Buck?" Steve said, sounding exasperated, "Natasha was right, Moose would be the only responsible adult at the farm." Barnes clutched at his chest in fake offense.

"I am very responsible, thank-" Barnes paused as Moose pawed at his knee and whined insistently. Barnes sighed and stood up, then moved to rummage around in the cabinet where he kept his morning medicine. "Okay, I'll ament that," Barnes said as he pulled out a pill bottle and a glass of water, "I'm working on it, thank you very much." He swallowed the pill and drained the glass of water, then turned to show Moose.

"There, bud, I took it," Barnes told the dog, who instantly stopped pawing at him and sat on his haunches, looking expectantly at Barnes. Barnes retrieved a treat from his pocket and fed it to Moose, then petted his head affectionately. Then Barnes looked back at Steve.

"Fine, you'd have one and a half responsible adults. Moose is the one, I'm the half," Barnes said, "And Barton is..."

"A wild card!" Clint interrupted, "Everyone needs one in their life, so you're all welcome!" Steve snorted in amusement.

"I think we have more than one wild card in our lives, Clint," Steve said.

"As long as we can get back to New York quickly in case of an emergency, I say we do it," Scott said, twirling his pen absentmindedly between his fingers, "We could use the break, and I'm sure the kids would enjoy going to Clint's place. How quickly can we set this up?"

"I've already taken care of everything," Tony said happily, "I'll have to make a few changes since Terminator and Legolas aren't coming, but we can leave tomorrow morning."

"Think you can wrangle up a Quinjet for us?" Clint asked, "It'll be easier than trying to get all the kids into a car. I'm qualified to fly it."

"Sure thing," Tony said, "I'll have a Quinjet for you by the morning." Clint drained the rest of his coffee,, then took the cup to the sink and washed it.

"Thanks," he said to Tony. He set the mug on the counter to dry, then navigated his way towards the doorway. "I'm heading to the range for a bit," Clint announced to the room at large, "If you need me, come and get me."

"Moose and I will join you, if that's okay," Barnes said, looking to Clint for permission. Clint's heart did a weird thing in his chest and he felt a slight blush color his cheeks as he smiled at Barnes. Aw, blush, no, Clint thought.

"Sounds good," Clint said. Barnes smiled back at him as he made his way towards Clint, Moose trailing behind him. They walked down to the range in silence, but from the way Barnes was wringing his hands, Clint could tell he wanted to say something. Finally, as they stood in the locker room getting their weapons ready, Barnes spoke up.

"I didn't overstep any boundaries, did I?" Barnes asked nervously, "Bu inviting myself, I mean." Clint smiled at him. 

"you're fine, Barnes," Clint replied, "You're good company, and I'd be happy to have you and Moose over. I have the feeling you two will appreciate the far a lot more than some other people on this team might. You might have to sleep on the couch though; it's not a big house." Barnes smiled shyly.

"I'm sure I've slept in worse places than your couch, Barton," Barnes said with a smirk. The tension had left his shoulders now, which Clint counted as a win. Clint slung his quiver over his shoulder, then smiled at Barnes.

"You can call me Clint, you know," he said, "Barton is a little too formal, don't you think?" Barnes looked surprised at the offer and didn't say anything. Clint shrugged. "Only if you want to, of course," he added, "It's just... friends don't usually call each other by their last names, y'know?" Barnes stared at him blankly for just long enough that Clint was starting to get uncomfortable before he spoke again.

"We're... friends?" Barnes asked quietly, looking hopeful.

"Sure," Clint said easily, "You're nice, you have a cute dog, you laugh at my terrible jokes. We can be friends." Barnes dropped his eyes from Clint's face nervously, toying with Moose's fur with both his hands. Clint let the silence stretch for an uncomfortably long moment.

"I... I'd like to be friends... Clint," Barnes said finally, glancing up at Clint nervously. Clint grinned.

"Okay, then! We're friends!" Clint exclaimed happily. Barnes looked a little shocked. 

"Just... Just like that?" he asked, looking Clint full in the face again. Clint shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he replied. Barnes smiled shyly.

"Hey, um... Clint?" Barnes said hesitantly, "You can call me Bucky if you want. Or James if you'd prefer." Clint felt a warmth at the suggestion. Only Steve was allowed to call Barnes "Bucky". Most of the others used "James", except for Tony, who never used anyone's real name.

"Wow," Clint said, "I, uh... thanks... Bucky." They stood awkwardly for another moment before Bucky smirked.

"I bet I can outshoot you," Bucky challenged, picking up his favorite gun and shutting his locker. Clint slung his quiver over his shoulder and strung his bow.

"You think?" Clint said playfully.

"Mmm-hm," Bucky hummed in assent, turning and heading for the range, "C'mon. Loser buys coffee."

"Oh, it is so on!" Clint exclaimed, hurrying after Bucky.


End file.
